Stolen Wolf
by RCCB
Summary: Pack law states that an imprint cannot be harmed in anyway. However it also states that the pack must protect the tribe. When one imprint instills fear in the tribe the pack must take action. With the risk of the laws being broken for eternity the pack does something drastic. Now with no memory of what happen Hope is lost. Will anyone be able to help her find out the truth?
1. Rain

**Rain**

**Bella's Point of View**

I thought today was going to be like any other day here in Forks but little did I know that was about to change. It's raining like it always here. We usually don't go out when it is raising as hard as it is right now but Renesmee need to hunt. Although she is playing tag with Jacob right now with Edward and I trailing behind them.

"Edward did you hear that?"

"Hear what my love?"

"It sounded like someone was crying back there."

I turned around and headed back the way we came. When I stopped to listen I heard faint crying and a heart beat that is similar patterned to Renesmee's. I slowly headed towards it with Edward following behind. About twenty yards from our path I caught sight of a girl on her knees in the mud. She looks as though she has been out here in the rain longer than us. Edward didn't stop me as I slowly inched closer to her.

**Hope's Point of view**

I can't even begin to count the number of hours I have been out here in the rain. My jeans are so wet and muddy that they are plastered to my skin. My once grey knee high boots are now a dark muddy brown. My cream colored shirt is completely see though and has been for a while know. The wind has pulled pieces of my hair from the braid that are now glued to my forehead and cheeks. It's freezing cold out and like I said I'm completely soaked to the bone, but I can't go home not until I find Warrior anyway. I don't understand why I can't find him or why he would ever leave me.

I jumped hearing a small twig snap behind me. I turned around quickly hoping that it was Warrior. Instead it was a young couple. I backed up slightly why would, anyone be this far out into the forest.

"Hello"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Hope."

Bella continued to move closer to me. I watched her carefully as she moved. She moved with amazing grace and her golden eyes almost seemed to call to me. Wait golden eyes, the cold ones have golden eyes. I started to back farther away from her. The closer she stepped the farther I moved away into I backed into something solid. I jumped and tried to get up quickly thinking that it might be another one of them. This caused me to almost fall on my face and in the process I felt the bark of a tree dig into my top. I relaxed a little knowing that it was just a tree and not a cold one.

Warrior has taught me to stay away from the cold ones. He told me that they are dangerous to the tribe. He told me that there is a coven of them that live in Forks and the pack has a treaty with them. They are not supposed to hunt on our land.

"You can't hurt me, I'm protected by pack law and the treaty."

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned me.

"I'm an imprint to the pack and there for protected by their laws and the treaty they have with the cold ones known as the Cullens."

Bella and Edward looked back and forth between each other and me. Then Bella looked up at something behind me. I risked taking a quick look to see what had caught her attention. I knew that it could possibly be a trick but what if it was one of the wolves. What if it happened to be Warrior, I would want him to see me. I caught a quick glance of some russet colored fur and knew that it was Jacob. He came and stood between me and the cold ones but he didn't treat them like a threat. It seemed as though he was talking with Edward.

It then dawned on me that I remember the pack saying something about one of the Cullens having the ability to read minds. And that the Cullens were different from other cold ones that drank from humans. They drank from animals giving them their golden eye color.

"You are from the Cullen coven?"

"Yes, Edward and I are Cullens."

"Jacob, where is Warrior?"

The wolf turned to look at me when I said his name and then looked back at Edward.

"Do you know her Jacob?"

The wolf shook his head and then ran off. He came back as a human. He looked so much like Jacob but something about him was different.

"I don't know her or anyone named Warrior."

"You must have been hanging out with Uley too much Jacob if you don't know who your Best friend and second alpha is."

"And I think you must have hit your head."

All I could do was sigh in defeat. A young girl suddenly appeared beside Bella.

"Momma I'm cold."

The wolf walked over and picked the girl up, holding her close to his chest.

"Edward, why don't we take Hope back to the house with us and all get out of the rain?"

"Bella I don't think that is a good idea."

"Edward look at her, she is just cold, wet and alone."

He looked over at the little girl trying to cuddle with the wolf and then over at me.

"Alright let's go back to the house."

I had a little trouble keeping up with them as they ran. Usually I can keep up with Warrior when he just or if I can't he carries me. Maybe I can't keep up because I am too wet and cold. I didn't realize exactly how cold I was until the little girl said she was cold. They lead me to a large house in the middle of the woods. Most of it is glass and the rest is white. I stopped half way across the yard suddenly afraid. There was another cold one standing in the doorway of the house. She ran out to meet the others, while Jacob took the little girl straight into the house.

"What happen to you guys? Your future became even blurrier than normal when you are with Jake and Renesmee."

"We met someone out in the woods. We will talk to everyone about it once we are inside."

Bella turned back from their little group to look back at me.

"Hope it's alright, come inside with us."

I slowly fallowed her into the house. She led me to a room just up the first flight of stairs. I noticed that most of the inside of the house appeared to be white or light cream but it didn't look bad. The room was a bed room that had a bench at the end of the bed. She walked in and went straight to the closet. She came back out with a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"These should fit you. You can come downstairs when you are ready."

"Alright."

After she left the room I found a towel in the bathroom attached to the bedroom to dry off some. I think it took me almost five minutes to wring the water out of my hair and into the sink. Then I redid the braid in my hair. After dressing in the warm clothes Bella gave me I headed back down stairs. No one was in the living room when I got there, but the little girl came into the room down the same set of stairs that I had just came down. She walked up to me and held out her hand to me.

"My name is Renesmee but Jake calls me Nessie."

I carefully shook her hand, which to my surprise felt warm to the touch.

"Well, hello Renesmee my name is Hope."

"Nessie what did I tell you."

"You said to behave and all I was doing was saying hello."

I looked up at Jacob still confused about what is different about him and why he says he doesn't know Warrior. I noticed in the refection of the window that Bella and her family were standing behind me watching us. I stood up from leaning down to talk to Renesmee to face them. There are more of them in their coven than I thought there is. It surprised me a little and made me want to run out the door. Edward said something to one of the other guys and suddenly I felt calmer. Bella then introduced me to everyone.

"Bella told us that you were looking if someone out in the woods."

It was Esme that said something. Bella introduced Esme as their mom and Carlisle as their dad.

"I was looking for Warrior, he is my wolf."

Some of them looked over at Jacob when I said that Warrior is a wolf.

"I already told you guys that neither Sam nor I have a wolf named Warrior in our packs."

The one named Jasper spoke next, he is the one that Edward had said something to before I felt calm around them.

"How long has Warrior been missing, Hope?"

I had to take a moment to think about how long I had been out in the woods looking for him.

"He has been missing for three days. He didn't come home after the pack meeting. When he didn't come home after six hours I went out to look for him."

Jacob got up from his seat on the couch and stormed out of the room. Edward got up and went after him. Even though they are in the other room I can hear everything Jacob is saying to Edward. He is talking about how he thinks I am crazy and lost my mind. I kind of ignored the others while I listened to them.

"Hope"

"Yes, Esme?"

"Are there other wolves in Warrior's pack?"

"There are four of them including Warrior."

"Can you name them for us?"

Edward had come back into the room but Jacob wasn't with him.

"Jake went to get the rest of his pack. But can you please tell us about the rest of Warrior's pack."

"Well, Warrior is the second alpha of the pack. Jacob is the alpha and the other wolves are Thomas and Quil."

"What else do you know about the pack?"

"I don't know much about them."

"You said something to Jake about spending too much time with Uley."

"Yeah, Thomas, he doesn't like me and is mean to Warrior. Warrior says that he told Jacob that he doesn't like me because I apparently scare Beatrice."

"Who is Beatrice?"

"She is Thomas's imprint. I don't know why she would be afraid of me. I am always nice to her. She was the first imprint of the pack."

**May 1911**

**Warrior's Point of View**

"Hope I have to leave for a pack meeting."

"Again I thought you had one last week."

"We did but Jacob wants to have another one."

"Alright."

She ran across the room to me and hugged me tight. I picked her up and spun her around in a circle placing a kiss on her forehead. Then I set her back down.

"I will have dinner made along with fresh bread when you come home."

I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. If I don't go now she will end up making me late.

"I promise to be home in no longer than two hours."

She watched out the window as I walked across the yard and into the woods. I phased and then caught up with Jacob at our pack meeting place.

"Where is everyone else?"

"This meeting is just the two of us. You and I have to talk about Hope."

"Why do we need to talk about my imprint?"

"There has been talk around the tribe that she scares more of the women besides Beatrice."

"You and I both know that Hope has never done anything to any of them. She isn't a threat to any of them."

"I know, but you know we are supposed to make the tribe feel safe."

"Yes, it is but she isn't going to hurt them."

"We don't know that she won't. What if something accidently sets her off?"

"Do you think that if she there was a chance that she would hurt the tribe that I would have imprinted on me?"

"I don't know, we know every little about imprinting."

"What else do you possibly want us to do? We already moved to the very edge of the tribal land."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Sorry to those of you who read it before I fixed the formatting . There was a problem when I first uploaded it but it should be fixed now and I will make sure to check every chapter right away now. <em>**


	2. Name

**Name**

**Jasper's point of View**

Renesmee and Esme took Hope to show here the whole house while we waited for the pack. I was almost surprised that Sam had agreed to bring his whole pack here. I guess that since it had to do with the wolves that he doesn't mind. Edward told me to be ready for anything just in case though.

It's almost hard to focus because Hope is so scared and confused. From what I can tell most of her confusion radiates from Jake. She said the alpha of her wolf's pack is named Jacob. Some of the others think that Warrior belongs to another pack. I don't believe that is the case though. She almost seems to know too much about the pack for that to be true. I think that in some way it is the same pack. I have noticed one thing that Hope kind of seems oblivious to, and that is the fact that she is a hybrid like Renesmee. At least it seems that way to me.

"Bella noticed that right away too, when we were out in the woods. They have the same heart rate."

"Do you really think that she really doesn't know?"

"I'm not sure. Her mind is one of the very few that are hard for me to read."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Love her mind isn't a shield like yours but Hope's thoughts are going so many different directions they are hard to fallow. I do know that she could hear what Jake was saying about her earlier."

I could tell that the pack had arrived before they even entered the house. Even though Jake and Seth have been around a lot lately I'm still not used to their scent. In truth I'm not sure that I ever will get used to it. Edward made sure he took the time to tell the pack everything we know about Hope before telling Esme to bring her down stairs. When Esme brought Hope back down she almost hid behind Esme. I tried to help her feel calm. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she finally looked up at everyone.

**Hope's Point of View**

I was really nervous about coming back down stairs once Esme told me there would be more people. About halfway down the stairs I started to feel better. I know that it was Jasper that changed how I am felt. He was the first one I looked up at.

Taking a moment to scan the room, half way through, and straight across from me was the one that can make my heart stop. Warrior, standing across the room from me. I didn't think twice for even a second. Before I could reach him I found myself knocked on my ass. Looking up I realized that he is the one that pushed me backwards. I also realized that he isn't Warrior. Warrior would never do that to me. He always caught me before I hit the ground even when we play fight.

I scrabbled to my feet and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Not even taking time to look him in the eye and know who I was really running to. I didn't stop running until I had gone a few miles into the woods becoming soaked by the rain again. I continued on father from the house until I found a large kind of flat rock to sit on. I know that I should keep looking for Warrior but a tiny part of me that is slowly growing larger is telling me to give up.

I jumped a little hearing someone coming up behind me. I calmed down a little thinking that it was either Bella or Esme.

"Hope you don't have to be afraid."

"Sorry, Jasper I don't mean to be afraid. I just don't think I should be around all of those people."

"Would it be alright if I asked you a few more questions about Warrior and his pack to help find him?"

"You really want to help me find Warrior?"

"Yes we will help you look for Warrior."

"What are your questions?"

"Can you start by telling me the date?"

"June 2nd"

"Okay but of what year?"

"June 2nd 1911"

"Can you tell me what year Warrior was born?"

"How is this going to help?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright, Warrior was born in 1893"

"What year where you born?"

"I was born in 1890"

"Can you possibly tell me anything about your family?"

"I don't know anything about my family. I lost them in a fire when I was little. I grew up in a home in Olympia, well until I was sixteen and then I was set out on my own."

"Alright, you told us that one of the pack member's last name is Uley. Which one is that and do you know the other's last names."

"I know all of the last names even Warrior's. Thomas's last name is Uley. Jacob's last name is Black and Quil's last name is Ateara."

Before I could say any more he stopped me.

"Let's go back to the house I think I know some of what is going on now and how the others can help."

He took off running back to the house. I didn't have much of a problem keeping up with. I don't know if he was running slower of purpose or if I am gaining more energy.

**Jasper's Point of view**

Well at least Hope got part of the date right. It is June 2nd. However she is off about a hundred years on the year. I'm beginning to think that Warrior's pack is one of the past packs of the tribe. Something tragic must have happed to Hope in the past or even recently to make her believe that the year is 1911.

**Hope's Point of View**

I'm still not really sure what Jasper's questions had to do with anything. I mean really how does me knowing, today's date can help us find Warrior. I'm not going to argue with him though. It does me know good to argue with a vampire it will probably only get me killed.

When got back to the house I stood patiently without panicking too much as Bella introduced me to everyone. I learned that the name of the wolf that I thought was Warrior is really Embry. I wanted to apologize to him but everyone seemed to be trying to ask me questions and talk at once. After about five minutes Carlisle finally made them all be quiet.

Then Jasper asked me the questions he had asked me in the woods again. He had told me on the way into the house that he was going to. So, that everyone would know them and he couldn't just tell them because they need to hear my answers from me. Carlisle stopped us in the middle. He has a few questions of his own to ask.

"Hope, how old are you?"

"I'm 21 and before you ask Warrior is 18."

"You can't be 21 if you were born in 1890. Unless you are a wolf or vampire."

"I'm not a wolf or a vampire."

"Then how else do you explain being 21 for 95 years?"

I looked from Collin the one that interrupted over to Jasper. Sam was the one that spoke next.

"You didn't tell her that she was wrong, with her answers."

A bunch of them started talking about me like I'm not standing right in front of them. To my surprise it was Embry that made them all shut up. He was the last one I expected to say anything. I wanted to run again but this time I decided to be brave and stay.

"May I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not Embry everyone else likes to ask me questions."

"When you came down the stairs, why did you try to run to me?"

"Well believe it or not you actually look a lot like Warrior."

"Out in the woods you told me everyone one in the packs last name except for Warrior's."

"You stopped me from talking before I could say it. Warrior's last name is Call. Warrior Call."

As soon as I finished saying his name everyone around me looked up at Embry. I did as well and our eyes locked.


End file.
